Perierat
by squish13
Summary: "Whether a revolution succeeds or fails people of great hearts will always be sacrificed to it." - Heinrich Heine
1. Imperium

**Word Count (170)**

* * *

Juwel, the greatest empire in the world's history, its borders still in expanse. Ruling this great empire was one House: Diamond. Its legacy great, but numbers dwindling. The Emperor was never able to produce a male heir. Born were four daughters. To them, the empire promised.

Among Juwel's territories, it could be easily defined by four landmasses.

The north. The seat of their empire, the oldest and most mature of their civilization. Who else could handle such responsibility but the eldest, Wynne.

The west. A flourishing territory, advance came quick. Its lands were the perfect test for the eldest of the twins, Jaune.

The east. A land of mystery, enchantment, the native inhabitants wildly different from those of their homeland. The youngest twin, Cyan, was hopelessly drawn in.

The south. Their territory in those lands were but a mere foothold. It was wild and untamed, just as the spirit of the youngest daughter, Rosalind.

But Juwel was always in expanse. No army could stand before its might. Conquest was inevitable.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Before we get into the meat of this story, you may have some questions, which I will answer ahead of time since this is just an exposition chapter and setting the uh... setting.**

 **Q: "What is this?"**

 **A: A Medieval AU**

 **Q: "If this is a Medieval AU, what is it covering?"**

 **A: Rose's Rebellion. What else? Ah yes, events beforehand. I should mention that due to the nature of such a... time period. It will be a lot more mature in nature. Such being the rating.**

 **Q: "Which Characters are we going to be getting POV's of?"**

 **A: All the Diamonds, Rose Q, and Pearl are the main ones, but obviously other characters like Ruby and Sapphire and Bismuth will be seen.**

 **Q: "Where did you get the inspiration for an AU of this nature?"**

 **A: Game of Thrones, Lord of the Rings, and the Soulsborne series. But this won't have fantasy elements like those. I'm just saying here: They were my inspiration.**

 **Now that we got that out of the way. I'd like to hear your thoughts on how things will turn out. I'm really excited for this. I LIVE for medieval type stories. Right then.**

 **Leave a review (I mean there's not much here right now, but still, remember what I said just one line above), follow, favorite. You won't regret it!**

 **As always, this is your lovely Squish, wishing you all a pleasant day! :D**


	2. Fortis Sicut Adamas

**Word Count (1,248)**

* * *

Footsteps fell at a quickened pace, echoing down the palace halls. A boy carried a message from the Southern Front.

 _Crack_.

The sound resonated through the small courtyard. And again. As two "blades" met. The two opponents were just girls, one of them barely a teenager and the other maybe a year younger. But at this moment, both of them were dressed like boys, during this little outing.

"I'm older than you, and better than you." A girl with a strawberry blonde mess of hair taunted.

 _Whack!_

A girl with ginger curls recoiled as her left shoulder received a sound smack. "Ah, Pink!"

"What?" The elder girl shrugged. "Are you telling me the daughter of the great General Quartz can't hold her own in a fight? Come on, Rose."

" _Nngh…_ " Rose rubbed her bruised shoulder as her friend continued mocking her. The younger girl scanned her surroundings, letting out a smirk as she found her opening. Her opponent had shifted out of her fighting stance, leaving herself wide open. Rose swiped her feet out from under her, causing the older girl to fall to the ground with a screech. "Ah, but the enemy doesn't fight fair in a real battle." Rose remarked, savoring the moment while she could.

"What are you two doing?"

The two looked up to a tall woman in a shining dress. The platinum blonde looked down on the display with her ice blue eyes.

"Wynne!"

"White!"

Wynne sighed, rubbing her temples as the girls shouted in unison. "How can you possibly encourage these nicknames of your little friend's, Roz?"

The younger sibling picked herself off the ground before taking a few steps forward with a slight limp. "It's just in private. I don't recall her ever addressing us out of form in court."

Wynne let out another short sigh to this. Her sister's statement wasn't something she could deny. "I will ask you again. What are you two doing out here?"

Rosalind looked at all the scuff marks over herself. She was still holding her wooden practice sword, and a look over at Rose showed her to be in much the same state. Two highborn girls pretending they were soldiers. "We were just… practicing."

Pathetic. "Without instructors, out of view in this courtyard?" She questioned, raising a brow. "Because if so, that has to be one of your _worst_ decisions in your thirteen years."

Roz cast her gaze downward. "I-"

"It was my idea!" Rose cut in. "With my father being away I just… we wanted to and-"

Wynne rolled her eyes. She didn't want to hear these excuses. Not when she didn't have the time. "I don't care whose idea it was. Rosalind," She motioned towards the girls. "The council has requested the presence of all imperial family members. Come."

* * *

It was a private chamber within the palace. With a long table in the center, light poured in to fill every corner, highlighting the gold leaf which adorned its walls. Select nobles stood round, councilors which aided the emperor in governance of Juwel. Wynne and Rosalind stepped to their seats, exchanging glances with their two other sisters. As the four sat, so did the rest of the council.

"Forgive us for calling you here so suddenly, Your Highnesses." An older member said, paying particular attention to Rosalind's current… attire.

"If all of us were needed, then it was clearly important." Wynne observed. "Tell us then."

The same councilor lowered his head for but a moment. "Before we tell you, please understand, the courier has only just brought us this missive. Emperor Pedr… is no more."

Neither the sisters nor councilors spoke a word. The world seemed frozen in place. Life had stopped.

"What?" It was Jaune to break the silence.

"A storm took the fleet at sea. Your father's flagship was among the vessels lost." The man paused, allowing the news to settle before he carried on. "His plans for possession of the empire were never secret; however, timing has not been on our side."

"Only I'm of age to take full control of what was promised." Wynne commented.

"Well, Cyan and I aren't far behind." Jaune cut in. "We'll be ready to take our territories and our share of the burden soon enough."

"Regardless of when the rest of you come of age," Another of the councilors spoke, "We need to prepare the realms for the news of Pedr's passing."

Rosalind couldn't bring herself to engage in this council discussion. She looked over to Cyan, sitting directly across from herself. Silent sobs racked her sister's body as tears streamed down her face. And though Jaune was putting on a brave face, she could hear the cracks in her voice which betrayed her. Wynne was the only one of them who held firm after the initial shock. She was the only true leader among them.

* * *

Juwel was an ancient empire. Wars had been won and lost, borders always in flux, but never before had so many gathered in one place. A new ruler was to be named. Young and old, wealthy and destitute, citizens from all over the Empire gathered.

Within the palace walls, lords and ladies mingled under the stars. The mural of constellations glittered above as these nobles funneled into the throne room for the ceremony.

Rose didn't press her friend on the topic. From what she saw from Pink, she could only imagine her sisters taking this all much the same. Rose had family, and she knew those four were the last of their line. It was something hard for her to imagine, always surrounded by her own cousins. Family. Here she stood, representing House Quartz at the ceremony, one of Juwel's greatest military powers. But none of that mattered in this moment.

All clamor died down as Wynne appeared. For a moment, Rose had almost forgotten how to breathe. The gown Wynne wore was like something out of a dream. One could say Her Highness shone brighter than any star that day as she walked that aisle, followed by the Imperial Procession.

She climbed the final step, and came face to face with the Grand Clarity. "Princess Wynne Lumina Petra Diamond, you stand before us today to accept the Crown of the Juwel, from the lands of Constellos to those of Erd, you will hold the lives of an Empire as yours. Do you accept?"

"I do."

"You must make the decisions to put an end to all conflict, from threats both foreign and domestic, through peace or force. Do you accept?"

"I do."

"And do you accept all responsibilities, all consequences, from whichever actions you take, which reflect on all of Juwel?"

"I do."

Wynne lowered her head for the crown to be placed upon it. What should have been a graceful moment, several of the nobles had to stifle their laughter for, as Diamonds were quite infamous for their height. But scepter in hand, the way she looked out over the crowed sent a chill through the air.

"Then may I present Her Imperial Majesty Wynne Lumina Petra Diamond Empress of Juwel."

"Long live the Empress!"

As the chant repeated, Rose couldn't help but think of the future. What would the other sisters do when they took their corners of the Empire? This should be a wondrous moment, but young Quartz couldn't tell why that pit formed in her stomach. She hoped with all her being that it was not a prelude to something terrible.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Y'know, Pedr (Welsh of Peter) is a name that means "stone"? And no, I don't have full names for all the Diamonds, this was just for the coronation. I dunno how I did on that... Yeah, the whole situation is easier to explain than just show. Wynne has the ultimate decision over the empire as a whole, thus why she takes the Imperial Title, but the other sisters are still the rulers of their respective quadrants. There. Simplified! And since I have you here, I figured in this society it would be a typical thing for daughters to have their father's name, so all the siblings would have "Petra" within their full names, and well just some AU stuff.**

 **And yeah, Rose is the one who calls the Diamonds Pink, White, Yellow, and Blue here in this AU. Not really something I think anyone else will do, but it's cute before she starts her rebellion. Aw, I love tugging at heartstrings.**

 **Also, next chapter is going to have a significant timeskip. Though this is technically "Chapter 2", this one is technically the Prologue. Last chapter was exposition. Kinda like those Hobbit and Lord of the Rings books which tell you about the characters' homes before it gets into the main story! I mentioned that was an inspiration, right? Hehe.**

 **I'll try to write longer chapters in the future. I will, okay. Be patient with me. We're in for the long haul here.**

 **Welp! If'n you can leave a review, that would be appreciated. Help an author know how she's being received!**

 **As always, this is your lovely Squish wishing you all a fantastic day! :D**


	3. Discessus

**Word Count (1,478)**

* * *

 _5 Years Later_

"It is a little much," Jaune commented, adjusting the canary stone which now hung between her breasts.

The three siblings lounged across their own silken rests. Attendants buzzed in and out, bringing with them a variety of wines and fruit. The eldest of the sisters was unable to hide her wandering eyes over the help, hungry as ever. With a circlet over just over her brow, clear stone set centered, she rolled her eyes at her sister's remark. "Nonsense. It's well over a month's journey to the southern territories, and that's not even including the journey to the southern port. Why not spoil our little sister before her departure?"

The two looked over to the young woman in question. Her hand lazily traced the jewel set on her new belt as she lowered her now empty goblet from her lips, a content smile across them. "And I truly appreciate all you've done for me today."

Wynne smirked, making sure Jaune caught every second of her moment of triumph.

Personal feelings aside, each of the sisters turned their attentions to the grand doors of the chamber which groaned open, revealing a woman in ornate robes. Lowering the hood she wore in public, she took a glance around the room before her gaze rested upon her sisters. "I know this is all to see Roz off, but don't you think this is a little much?" She remarked as she strode her way over to the last open seat.

"Speak for yourself." Rosalind chimed, earning chuckles from her other two sisters.

Cyan poked out a tongue, thankful that this was all a private affair before joining in with laughter of her own.

"So why are you so late?" Wynne asked once things had settled a bit.

"Oh, well I was simply making sure my gifts were prepared." Cyan answered, accepting a goblet of wine brought by one of the servants. "We were all supposed to bring gifts for the occasion, yes?"

"Yes," Replied Wynne. "Speaking of which, I had these made for each of us." The elder sister then presented her with a simple box.

Cyan ran her fingers over the smooth surface. Outwardly, it was nothing to speak of. In fact, it didn't even seem like something an empress would have in her possession. "Oh, well." She opened it, finding a necklace like that of her twin's. The blue stone it held seemed to carry her away as she was lost in an endless sky. "Well how could I ever match this?" She remarked with a smirk, motioning for a nearby attendant to set it around her neck.

"Don't be rude, Cy." Her twin cut in.

"And where's your gift?"

"Waiting. I only commissioned the flagship which will take our little sister to the southern lands. Thank you, very much. And might I ask where _your_ gift is?"

Cyan hummed, looking back toward the doorway she entered from. "Why right here, of course." With a clap of her hands, four young, exotic women filed in. Knee length silken dresses fell over their caramel skin as their dark hair fell about their shoulders, just waiting for a master to style them to their own pleasing. They all curtseyed, awaiting further instruction. "They will follow _any_ order their master bids of them. Pearls," She started, lazily leaning back toward them. "Sing for my sisters." She ordered, proving her point.

"Pearls?" Rosalind inquired.

"They know no other name," Cyan explained. "All the girls under Lady Nacre's charge go as such. And she's trained them well, but… I simply had to choose the best for you, dear sisters." She clapped her hands, and the girls stopped singing. "So then, why don't we let Rosalind choose first, since this is all for her." She motioned a hand and the four approached her little sister.

With fingers rested upon her lips, Rosalind smiled as the girls drew near. With the first pick, she should only choose which of these young women best suited herself, which of them fit her particular tastes. With what she had at the moment, she could easily ascertain aspects such as their height and facial features, but more was needed before she felt confident to make her decision. "Undress," She ordered, and as Cyan described, they followed without hesitation. Mentally, the youngest made note of every feature. She checked them thoroughly for birthmarks, scars, and the fullness of their bodies; she even paid special attention to the textures of their skin. "I think… I'll take you." She said, pulling the eldest of the girls into her lap, weaving her hand through the girl's chocolate locks.

"Excellent choice, sister." Cyan chimed upon the sight. "Now then, Jaune and I will take our picks."

"Excuse me!" Wynne spoke up. "Why is it that I, your _Empress_ , get what's left over?"

"You may be our superior by law, but you're still our sister. And you love us _so much_ that you would rather we make our decisions, and choose the girls that make _us_ the happiest." Cyan retorted, with added pout for flare.

Wynne opened and closed her mouth, looking for a way to strike back, but coming up empty. All the while, her sisters snickered at the display of their _mighty leader_.

Many hours later, the sun loomed over the horizon. As the light of day faded, so too did the sisters' spirits.

"So." Rosalind started, seemingly staring out at nothing. "Departure at dawn."

"I must admit, it will take some getting used to…" Wynne mused. "Not seeing you around the palace."

"Please be careful." Warned Jaune, reaching to take her little sister's hands in her own. "These lands of yours are untamed, we still barely know anything about them. I know you've been studying all you can, but _trust_ your advisors down there."

"Of course."

"And please write us." Cyan added, holding a hand over her heart. "We'll all be separated soon, and it's important to keep in touch with family."

"I'd never forget."

"And most importantly." Wynne spoke up. "Enjoy your gifts."

"I…" Rosalind paused. What else could she say at this point? "I will."

"Now then, you'd best get some rest. It's a long journey to the southern territories."

"Right."

* * *

Rose knew how improper it was for her to be running in these halls. So? She was using a quickened pace, send her to the cells! But this was important, and White certainly wouldn't be mad if she knew the reason. Pink would be leaving soon, and Rose wanted to see her before she disappeared for whoever knows how long! And it wasn't exactly a little carriage ride to the next town. She'd be a continent away… just like her father. Rose was swallowed up in her own thoughts, allowing all that tangible to slip away.

"Aiee!"

Brought crashing back to reality, Rose desperately searched around for the source of the cry. Lying on the ground, by her feet, was a terrified young woman. It was a sad sight, watching this girl cower below her. The attire she wore was barely enough to cover herself. Rose knew what this girl was. But that didn't stop her from offering her hand. "I'm _so_ sorry. Do you need any help?"

The girl looked up confused at the extended hand before her. It was a gesture she refused, picking herself up and even taking a few cautious steps away from Rose. "No," She answered, adjusting the jewels she wore, but still unable to hide the bruises marring her delicate skin.

Rose wanted to speak up, to reach out and reassure her, but knew there was nothing she could do about it. She'd seen how slaves were treated by the majority of owners. The best she could do was perhaps buy them away and free them herself. But not everyone would part with their possessions so freely. "I see."

"I'm terribly sorry, but I must return to Mistress Diamond immediately." The girl squeaked, proceeding down her previous path.

Rose's blood froze, breath caught in her throat. She'd known the Diamonds to have slaves, but never had she _seen_ one treated in such a way. But which of the sisters owned her? It better not be Pink. "Wait!" She called out, remembering why she was here in the first place. When the girl stopped, Rose knew she had her ear. "Is P- Rosalind still here… still in the palace, that is?"

"No," She answered, causing Rose's heart to sink. "She departed early this morning."

"Oh." So she was too late. "Well, thank you for informing me Miss… What should I call you?"

The girl hesitated, having never been asked in such a way her entire existence. "They call me Pearl."

"Pearl." Rose repeated to herself. Probably something generic, she assumed; but looking at this girl, she found it fitting. "Thank you, Pearl."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And here comes the true nature of this story. Hey, we got a lot more to go, and it's gonna be a roller-coaster here folks. Well, I hope you enjoyed the read. The Pearls come from Blue's territory, the East. I mean, normally when I write normal Human AU's, all of the characters are... different for the most part, from what I depict them here as, but I aim for consistency here. Besides, this is still a straight up Medieval AU, so consistency is something I need.**

 **And onto Rose! Think this is gonna cause any tension between her and Pink? I mean, I'm going with the "Our Pearl is WD's" theory here, but now that she knows how they're treating them. I mean, we're a few years out from the Rebellion at this point in the story. Be patient. All will happen in time.**

 **Please please please, leave a nice meaningful review. Follow/Favorite to keep up. Show your friends. All that helpful stuff!**

 **And as always, this is your lovely Squish, wishing you all a wonderful day! :D**


	4. Miser

**A/N:**

 **Oh hey, it's been over a month... Oops. Heh, sorry about that. I had the chapter planned but just couldn't put words on the page, y'know? Actually the whole second part was a big change, and the actual second part of this story is something I'm saving for later. As such, I went with the name change as well on the chapter title. As always, you should look them up. All Latin. Well, someone complained to me on the last chapter in the AO3 reviews, but that's the setting we're going with. I'm not gonna sugarcoat things. Grumble grumble. Anywhos, enjoy! Word Count (1,266)**

* * *

Her song resonated through the chamber, practiced, full, and pleasing to her mistress as she relaxed. The scent of peppermint hung in the air, her mistress' favorite import, as the lazy splashes of water made their presence known. Sunlight poured in from an open window, casting a warm glow through the chamber. Everything was as it should be.

The sound of shattered glass destroyed any semblance of peace there once was. Pearl's song had stopped, and the once content smile Wynne held turned to a scowl. "Did I tell you to stop singing?"

 _No._ Pearl continued her song, watching the empress turn her attention to the handmaid who had failed her so.

The young woman, in a simple uniform with her ginger locks pulled back into a bun, held an expression of terror, her arms outstretched, still failing to process what had occurred. "Y-your Majesty," she stuttered, "I… f-f-forg-give me."

"Are you just going to stand there or clean it up?" Wynne spat, her ice blue eyes boring through the girl.

The girl bit her lower lip, averting her gaze from her Empress. Her hands hovered over the shards on the ground, some of them having bit into her exposed ankles. The streams of blood which had been created trickled down, pooling in her slippers.

Even as she sang, Pearl couldn't help but notice the tears the girl tried to hide as she went to find a container and rag to bring back with her.

"And remember," She heard her mistress address the girl. "If I bleed, you shall as well."

Pearl raised her volume, trying to stay above that of the clatter nearby. She could see the worry melt from the face of her mistress. It was the least she could do for her. She lived to serve. No other purpose meant more.

* * *

She was nothing, just a filthy little wretch, struggling to survive on the streets. One could hardly call what she had living, but what else could she call life? Every night, she spent exposed to the elements. Maybe a back alley could be her bed for the night. During the monsoons, she crawled to whatever served as shelter, knowing the never-ending rains brought nothing but misery along with them.

There was no respite, no soul willing to ease her struggle. They looked down on her with contempt. What would a little rat like her ever provide? But if they just ignored her, the problem would sort itself out sooner or later. But until then, those who saw her kept a wary eye, holding their purses close, knowing a creature like her would only ever take.

The girl remembered the smells of the market which tantalized her. The scents of spices from near and far, fruits, vegetables, meat, all of them assaulted her senses at once, driving her to madness. But the markets were a dangerous place to linger; and many vendors closed their stalls if so much of a whisper of the orphans ghost through the streets.

But so many did not, namely those who catered too many to even care. The girl could slip in unnoticed through those crowd. She looked on at the fruit of a stall before her, completely mesmerized with every fine detail. The light brown skins of the selection, some bearing light greens while others were more mature, flecked here and there with dark brown splotches from a bruise or mark from being pressed to the branch. The people she watched took mouthfuls of the fruit, a clear liquid dripping down their chins while they laughed at each other's jokes, revealing the warm golden flesh.

The girl didn't even notice the saliva which dripped from her open mouth. No one was looking. Without thinking, she reached out. Only one.

Snatching her hand faster than a bolt of lightning was the stall keeper. His dark eyes bored into her, wide nose flaring above whitened whiskers. He bared his teeth, yellow and chipped as he spoke to her in their native tongue. "You do plan to pay for that." He said, licking his chapped lips.

The girl looked up, unable to speak as she expected the worst. "I-I…"

"You do know the penalty for theft." He spoke, taking her back to his stall as he reached around back.

"No, please!" The girl cried, eyes blurring with the tears which filled them. She couldn't survive on the streets after this!

"I will pay for her." Came the voice of a woman, thick with a mainland imperial accent.

All attention was drawn to the woman as she drew a leather pouch from a belt atop her silken dress. Her skin was pale as snow of the north, her platinum blonde hair reflecting off the sun's rays in an outlandish way as two sea-green eyes held those of the girl's.

"And why pay for this little cretin?" The stall keep asked, pulling the girl to his side.

"Because I want to. Charity is a lovely thing, after all." The woman answered. "Besides, it's just a fruit. Now then, how much?" She asked, opening the purse in just a way so the man could catch a decent glimpse at the gold inside.

"F-five copper." He choked out.

"Ah, well then." She chuckled, picking out five gold coins and placing them on the man's stall while he just stared in disbelief. "Are you going to let the child go now?"

He released the girl's arm, setting her to freedom, allowing her to pick out a fruit and run to the woman's side.

"Well, have a pleasant day, sir." The woman said, placing an arm on the girl's shoulder and leading her away.

"You know I won't be there for you if this happens again." She said, watching the little girl stuff her mouth with her new treat. She let out a sigh. "Do you have a home, child?"

The girl swallowed the piece that was in her mouth, wiping her face with an arm covered in grime. "No, ma'am."

"Maria." The woman spoke, patting the girl's head. "But I do have a place for young girls like you. The people there know me as Lady Nacre." She explained. "Do you have a name, child?"

"I don't know…"

"Then this will make things much easier." The woman mused. She glanced back down at the girl, who was looking up at her expectantly. "You will be known as Pearl from now on."

* * *

The handmaid had long since disappeared, having erased all signs of what happened. No more glass, no more blood.

Pearl stood ready with her mistress' robe in hand. There was something she couldn't help but admire about the empress as she rose from the waters. The hair which was normally neatly tied up with her jewels fell down her back, allowing rivulets of water to bead down the rest of the perfectly smooth, pale skin of her back. It was almost a shame to cover. While beautiful, the gowns of Juwel's homeland took too much away from the wearers. But wasn't it all just a display of wealth? Which noble house was better than the other?

Pearl almost forgot her surroundings until the gentle touch of a hand upon her cheek drew her back to reality. Eyes of blue looked into deep brown, not with fury but longing. The empress leant in, lips ghosting her servant's ear. "If only the others could match you." She whispered, withdrawing before retreating to her chambers.

Pearl raised a hand to the location of the soft touches. She was so rough last time. Why the change?

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Do I have much to say about this? Oh yeah! The fruit thing, first of all, it made me REALLY hungry, second, it's a fictional fruit, so there's that. Thinking about apples, kiwis, pears, and durians all at once. Oh, and I did another writing stream. On the YouTubes. You should definitely try to come some time. HylianVoice, if you're looking.**

 **Also, Lady Nacre. I shouldn't have to tell you where the nacre part comes from, but Maria means "sea", so I just like little details.**

 **As always, reviews, follows, favorites. Help an author know how she's being received!**

 **This is your lovely Squish wishing you all a fantastic day! :D**


	5. Auxilium

**A/N:**

 **Why do I struggle with writing long chapters? I dunno. Kind of fine if things are more concise, if you ask me. It's the ADD, really hold me back. Believe me, I TRY my hardest to write long chapters, but I absolutely can't. Well anyway, sit back, relax, read, and enjoy! Word Count (1,241)**

* * *

All her life, Rose had heard about Juwel's great military. The name Quartz was a well-respected one, generating great leaders for generations. When she thought back, it was so silly how she and Pink would play soldier on their own, as if they wouldn't be exposed to such things in their future. For Pink to lead as their Queen, and for Rose to take up her own family's legacy, and become their esteemed general.

Coming out to the practice yard of one of the capital city's barracks had almost become routine. Reprimanded as she was for such appearances, it was something she felt personal attachment to. She could get to know soldiers for the individuals they were, not just a number, a statistic of the army. And each of them was so different, despite the uniforms they were all forced to wear.

Rose spent her day watching these individuals train. Currently, she was leant over a wooden fence, watching as two young men, practically boys, trade blows in the sand over way. They only used practice swords, dull, but still heavy as a true blade. She watched as the boys circled each other, both deeply focused on the other.

"I'm not getting any younger over here!" Their instructor, a woman Rose knew well, called out. "I can't help you if you just stand there all day!"

One of the young recruits cried out and lunged at his opponent; and instead of a strike, he ended up with his opponent's pommel smashing right into his face, forcing him to the ground.

Rose rolled her eyes, she could see that outcome from a mile away. He overextended, his balance was off, and he was far too predictable. His eyes gave the entire motion away.

"Why'da do dat? He whined, holding onto his bruised and broken nose as blood seeped out between his fingers.

"Because you were far too predictable!" Their instructor burst out, echoing Rose's own thoughts. "That kind of stunt would get you killed out there in the real world." She scolded, before turning her attention to another source. "And what are _you_ snickering at?" She spat out, directing her attention to Rose.

"Just you, Agatha." She giggled. She looked over to the poor trainee, holding his broken nose. She usually kept around the practice yard to fix up any incidents which inevitably occurred, but there wasn't much she could do about this one. Still, best to help any way she could. She picked up a few bandages kept nearby, as well as a pail of water, calmly walking over. When she approached, the young one looked up to her almost pleadingly. She set the pail down, gently cupping his face with one hand as the one holding a rag dipped down to the water.

"Just be quick about it." Agatha said, observing her interactions.

As she blotted the blood away, Rose thought about how Aggie treated these young warriors. She was always so harsh around them, and many a tale was spun by her graduates about the terrifying woman. It was almost hilarious how she could strike fear into the trainees with a single glance, but be such a sweetheart in court. Rose knew her quite well. A Lady of a lower noble house, a friend of her father, and an absolute bootlicker. But such was common among those of her rank.

"Are you done yet?" She called out.

Rose smiled as she blotted a few more times. Most of the wound was cleaned up, and this young man would be ready to resume his training right away. "Am now." She confirmed, beginning to clean up her materials.

"'Dhank'u, M'lady." The trainee responded, still unable to form proper sentences with his busted nose, but earning a warm smile from his aid in return.

As Rose picked up her supplies, she watched this young recruit be pulled back into action by his partner. Meanwhile, Agatha was back on their asses again, yelling at them for every little mistake they had and had yet to make. All Rose could do was shake her head. Such a shame they would never know what she was truly like.

The rest of her day proceeded much the same, with young recruits flailing about, Rose patching them up, and never forget the knights which made their visits. They would always hurl thinly-veiled insults at the lowborns who thought they could defend the Empire as well as those of noble stature. It was… tiring, to say the least. Rose always knew she saw these poor people differently than the rest of her class, but she couldn't be the alone in this. After all, it was her father who had taught her everything. Everything from strategy, to swordplay, and politics, and oh so much more.

He lingered on her mind as the young woman retreated to her chambers. Once arriving, Rose proceeded to a single letter, so gently set on the table beside her bed. She picked it up, reading over its content.

 _My darling girl,_

 _There are no words to express the sorrow I feel at this moment. It was not my decision to leave you this time. If only your mother were still around to care for you. I hate to leave you alone once more. But with Her Majesty's journey to the southern territories, I must be there to advise. It is a wild land, rife with conflict these days. It will be months, perhaps years, before I return home again. And I cannot state this enough: I want to be home with you, Rose._

 _Take care, my sweet child._

Rose bit her lip, setting the letter aside as she tried to hold back the flood which threatened to break her down.

* * *

Rosalind struggled to keep her eyes open, knowing yet another day was to pass along her everlasting journey. She moved the curtain away from the carriage window, watching the verdant hills and calm sky pas her by. How much longer would she be contained in this box? She looked back through her _prison,_ a scarlet interior that was broken up by accents of gold; but no amount of luxury could ease this discomfort she felt.

Her warm brown eyes flickered to her _Pearl_ , sitting in the corner opposite herself. Kept merely for Rosalind's own comfort, the servant retreated into herself after the last favor the royal called upon the young woman for. The girl held her uniform close to her caramel skin, so soft it was. But these physical activities were not the only ones held within these confines.

For one of such high station, Rosalind was quite curious about those under her charge. She'd take every opportunity presented to alleviate the boredom she felt. As such, she'd learned a great deal about her new servant. Things such as what they'd learned within Lady Nacre's care, and how long she'd been there before Cyan's visit. Apparently, this one had been under her care the longest of the four brought to the Imperial Family. And every new detail only served to intrigue Rosalind ever more. But this day's journey brought nothing new, only that which had become long familiar, that which only served as a reminder of that which separated them.

The youngest Imperial child watched the horizon change in hue, only counting it as another day of confinement. Another day closer to her own freedom, to the territory she was promised to rule.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Don't ask me why I write PD and WD so abusive to their pearls. Actually, do. I might discover more about myself if you do that. Hmm... Well, these are just my interpretations of their characters anyway. Not like PD is this completely evil being. No one is. And yes, that Agatha up there was a representation of an Agate. Holly Blue? No, just an agate. Imagine for yourself which agate she is, but that's that.**

 **So, review, follow, favorite. Help an author know how she's doing!**

 **This is your lovely Squish wishing you all a fantastic day!**


End file.
